


Alls Fair

by Musashden



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the shooting contest. Silva loses and Bond takes his offer literally. Silva is reluctant because of his treatment in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alls Fair

Silva was on the run, which was nothing new. He missed his island though. It would be too dangerous to go back there. That’s the first place Bond would look for him and if there was no boat… Silva was a good swimmer but not that good. He didn’t doubt Bond would be able to catch him even though he failed most of his physical tests. The man was a beast. He was the reason Silva was running now. No henchmen, a ridiculous baseball cap covering his hair and equally ridiculous cheap clothes from something called Kmart. As long as he didn’t speak he fit in well with Americans – they all had blond hair and tan skin and his height was considered average. He’d stick out too much in Asian so he was currently ‘rocking America’…somewhere called Oregon. It rained a lot bit Silva didn’t mind – it almost helped him relax. 

He couldn’t believe he had lost. Bond was hung-over, on the mend and withdrawal and he had still managed to shoot that fucking glass off Severine. Silva had lost big that day. But worst of all Bond had taken his words literally. ‘Let’s see who ends up on top’. 

“Raoul, you fucking idiot.” He told his reflection as he shaved – very tempted to call himself Tiago. He hadn’t messed up this big since he went by that name. Bond had not stopped trying to get him on his back. He wasn’t afraid – hell no, he feared no one on this Earth. But years of torture had left him standoff-ish to say the least. The things that had been done to his body, things those Chinese bastards had laughed about. He considered himself a little amoral but rape was where he drew his line. Prostitutes got money to be willing. Prisoners were forced open – guns put to their temples if they bit down – knives dangerously close to the base of their cocks if they didn’t unclench. Silva never wanted another human being inside him again. Willing or not. 

A knock at the door actually made him jump. He cleaned the excess cream off his face and trotted to the door. “Yes?” 

“Dinner service.” Came a woman’s voice on the other side. He opened the door and she smiled at him. 

“I didn’t order anything.” He informed her. She just handed him a card as she wheeled the cart in. She left without expecting a tip and Silva opened the envelope as he sat down. 

Dinners on me. 

-Bond

“Shit.” Silva threw on his clothes and grabbed his bag. Just as he was reaching for the door he felt something stick his neck. He grabbed the little needle and pulled it out as he turned around. Bond strut in from the balcony – clicking the safety on the tranquilizer gun and putting it down on the desk. “Don’t…don’t pass out…” Silva told himself. It felt like his legs simply disappeared from beneath him. He didn’t even feel it when he hit the floor. 

\-----

Silva woke with a start but it made him dizzy to lift his head. He gave Bond his best glare but the man only gazed at him for a moment before he went back to eating. Silva rested his head to the mattress and sighed. He noticed his shoulder was bare and he could feel the breeze from the ceiling fan on his ass. “Just kill me.” He groaned. 

“Why would I do that?” Bond asked before eating the last bite of steak. He washed it down with half a glass of wine and made a face at the taste. “This country gets grape-piss for wine. Is that why you want to die?” 

“Don’t touch me.” Silva growled when Bond moved to sit on the bed. 

“I saw your scars while I was undressing you. Despite that, I’m afraid I am going to have to touch you.” Bond said. Silva just glared at him. “My curiosity got the better of me. I got a little taste of you while you were out… you moaned in your sleep like you haven’t come in years." 

Silva didn’t know what to say – things were reversed. He had never been on this side of a conversation like this. Usually he was telling someone how delicious he or she was as they looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I almost couldn’t wait until you woke up…but I wanted you conscious for what I’m about to do.” Bond said as he stood up. Silva watched him undress – unable to do anything but blink his eyes. He tried to move, he felt so lethargic. Bond hadn’t given him a paralytic – he could still feel the sheets. There was wetness between his cheeks – he suddenly got a vision of Bond leaning over him, licking his hole and smirking to himself as he did it. Silva couldn’t help the quiet moan his let out – the prison guards had not been so ‘loving’. 

All thoughts flew from his head when Bond stood before him naked. He had his share of scars but for the most part he was beautiful. That bush of neatly trimmed blond pubes caught most of Silva’s attention. Bond was stroking himself idly – he was average size, uncut – but Silva knew the man knew how to use it. The prison guards had been half his size and they tore him apart. Bond noticed his attention and grabbed something from his trousers before he climbed on to the bed. Silva tried to watch him but there was only so far he could turn his head. 

“My plan is not to hurt you.” Bond said as he spread Silva’s legs for him. 

“What is your plan?” He asked – twitched unintentionally when Bond rubbed the small of his back. He bit his bottom lip…that felt amazing. 

“To make you want it.” Bond whispered right in his ear before he nipped it. Silva blinked slowly. What was wrong with him? Had it been so long since he had sex that he had a lot of pent up desire? He didn’t usually allow Severine behind him so she never got to his ears like that. Bond had him bend his arms so he could grip the bed next to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as Bond licked and nibbled his other ear. He could barely hear out of that one – a hard blow to the head had punctured the drum. The last sounds he heard out of it were the Cantonese words for ‘whore-pig’. He could hear Bond moan a little – Silva’s expression went blank when he felt Bond’s erection against his leg. When ever the guards had a go at him he’d learned to ‘leave his body’ so speak but his mantra wasn’t working. He could feel, hear and smell everything that was happened. Bond was clean, his sweet scent wafted into Silva’s nostrils. Scent was one of the few things Silva still loved in life – one of the few things that truly aroused him. The smell of shower cleansed skin, warm water making a persons true smell come to the surface. Bond was putting a hicky on his neck when Silva felt himself getting hard. Right on that spot where neck met shoulder. Before he could stop himself he was leaning his head to the side and moaning. 

“Oohhh…” He let it all the way out – he didn’t try to stop once he realized the noise he was making. Bond paused for a moment and watched him. “Asi…asi.” Bond smirked, licked his lips and continued. Silva hissed when teeth were added, right on that sensitive spot, not too hard. “Just like that…” He sighed. 

“Arch your back.” Bond instructed. Silva paused like he was trying to remember how to do it. The guards had not asked – two held him flat to the ground while the other jack hammered into him. It was like they were making sure not to strike his prostate, to miss it by a mile and jam into other places that only caused bleeding. Silva moved slightly and Bond hoisted him up the rest of the way. He put a pillow underneath his hips. Silva felt wide open – if anyone came through the door at that moment they’d get a bird’s eye view of his asshole. Besides the bridge keeping his teeth and face in place it was the most expensive part of his body to repair. Seven stitches, three surgeries to restore his muscle control…He hadn’t allowed anything inside him since then – it had been strictly ‘one way’ until now. Bond slid his index finger down his crevasse and rubbed over it. Silva clenched and he could feel Bond’s eyes on him. He started sucking Silva’s ear again. It made him relax. Bond kept rubbing with his finger – Silva tried not to roll his eyes, it was the same way one would rub a girl’s clit to make her wet. 

Bond moved quickly, startling Silva out of his revelry. He tongue was suddenly on his hole. One long swipe, paired with a puff of warm air from the way Bond moaned over the taste. It made Silva’s toes curl. He clung to the sheets and tried to get away from such exquisite torture but Bond had a hold on his hips. And he just pulled Silva back and right into his lips. Silva felt like he couldn’t breathe. Bond was eating him – licking and sucking at his hole. Spit leaking down his perineum and sack. It was amazingly difficult to keep quiet. Silva had never been with a man willingly so this was completely new to him and it ripped very lewd sounds from his throat. Bond shoved his face far between his cheeks and Silva pulled at the sheets when his thick tongue breached him. Wet and slippery and further inside than Silva thought he’d be able to reach. 

“Ahhh! God!” Silva felt himself break – that was it. All the walls he put up, all the training he had, every bad thing that happened to him didn’t matter anymore. All it took was ten minutes of tenderness to make him surrender – ten straight minutes of Bond licking his ass was enough to make him want to marry the other man. He’d do anything to get that mouth on him every night. The dam burst and the floodgates were open. He wanted this. Wanted it so bad – he felt it in his core as Bond spread his cheeks to get in deeper. Silva felt it when he heated up – his whole body prickling at the burn of pure desire that rushed through him. The air was thick with pheromones. Intoxicating…

Silva didn’t even realize he was close to coming until he felt it surge through him. Bond paused to suck his finger, he carefully slid it in and bent it slightly rubbing over his prostate – he licked at the rim of Silva’s hole and pressed a little harder and Silva let out a sob. Bond sat up to look at his face and it was contorted. Silva’s hole squeezed his finger and he felt Silva’s body shudder – saw the ripple of muscles as he soaked that pillow with his seed. His body slumped afterwards – going lax and sinking into the bed. His hole convulsing reflexively around Bond’s finger. Silva was drenched in sweat – panting to release the heat inside him. Bond smirked. 

“I’d say you’re primed now.” He said as he popped open the cap on the bottle of lubricant he had taken from his coat. He slicked himself and Silva. He seemed to come back to himself when he felt the cold gel on him. 

“I want to see your face.” He demanded. Bond paused for a moment before he flipped Silva over on to his back. He was smirking a little at having control over something. Bond stroked him and he closed his eyes slowly. After a moment he took a deep breath and sighed it out. He opened his eyes half way and looked at Bond. “Well what are your waiting for…make me want it.” Bond pushed his legs up, put the pillow under the small of his back. He got comfortable on his knees and lined them up. 

The first inch was painful. Silva grabbed Bond’s wrists and held them in a death grip as he slid in further. Halfway in Silva screamed – honest to God, he screamed and bit his lip afterwards. Bond got impatient and thrust in quickly. Silva’s grip was now cutting off circulation to his hands. His whole body was trembling – Bond’s cock was flush against his prostate. His prick filled out again and was hot against his stomach. 

“Asi?” Bond asked. It made Silva’s eyes snap open. “Asi o asi?” He pulled out slowly and slid back in at the same speed. He had his hands on Silva’s hips, keeping him firmly in place and making sure he was right on target. 

“That’s too slow…” Silva said after a few of Bond’s lagging thrusts. Bond sped up and Silva moaned – tossing his head back and licking his lips. God, it was intense. If not for his sweat Silva was sure he’d burst into flames. Their skin was started to make a slapping sound when Bond’s hips met his ass. Silva gave up his hold on Bond to grip the pillows above his head instead. He felt something underneath and was surprised to find it was his knife. Bond hadn’t swept the room. He reached under and gripped the handle. Bond was looking down at his chest intently as he kept up his pace. He dug in deep and Silva nearly sliced the pillow in half. He tried to get a hold of himself. Tried like hell to deny how fucking amazing it felt. Bond’s cock was his most dangerous weapon – no wonder so many women betrayed their evil boyfriends. They wanted his dick. It filled him so perfectly without being too much or too little. Every buck forward rang that ‘bell’. 

“Do you want it?” Bond asked getting his attention. He opened his eyes and twitched at how close Bond was to his face. “Tell me you want it.” 

“I—“ Silva wrapped his legs around his back and Bond smirked. He ducked his head and sucked one of Silva’s nipples into his mouth. “Ohhh…” He felt that charge go right to his cock and he got tighter around Bond. The man groaned as he switch to the other one.

“Tell me how much you fucking want it!” Bond demanded as he sped up. Silva was losing his mind… actually it was gone already – he was losing what ever was left of him. He gripped the knife handle and screamed at himself to do it. 

‘Do it! He’ll die doing what he loves to do… oh fuck – but get off first. Yes! Come your brains out and buck on to that wonderful cock. Oh God I’m so full. Right there. That spot is paradise – fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!’ He brought his hand out without the knife and wrapped both arms around Bond’s shoulders as he started thrusting harder. “It’s hot…” He panted. “I can feel you all the way inside—Ah! Oh!” 

“Tighter than…oh shit!” Bond moaned and jacked up his speed. 

“AHH!” Silva scream again. He tossed his head back spread his knees wide. The lube made a world of difference for him. He had been tortured without it – dry skin on dry skin had broken him and then there had been his blood to ease the way. This was heaven by comparison. Pure pleasure coursing through him with every jab of that beautiful cock. “I want it…” He gasped. “I want every inch… finger fuck me – Oh! Eat me until I scream and fuck me until I die…right there. Right there!”

Silva was more than surprised when Bond shot down and kissed him full in the mouth. He could taste himself on his tongue. It was humid and sloppy – Bond lapped at the inside of his mouth the way he had done so to his ass. Silva hooked one arm around his neck and reached up for the knife. He never made it to the handle. His body spasmed on it’s own and he ended up gripping the sheets as he was blindsided by his orgasm. So real and raw that he nearly lost consciousness. He could feel his ejaculate splash on to his stomach. He was crushed underneath a wave of pleasure so he rolled with it and screamed as loud as he wanted to. He couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe. The torture had not brought tears to his eyes but this made him weep. And he didn’t care that Bond could see him – so open and exposed. Vulnerable – it didn’t matter. He had never been so thoroughly fucked. So completely sated that he truly felt joy. 

Bond grunted when he came. Silva licked his top lip at the feeling. Torrid and viscid – Bond gushed inside him. And at first he felt nauseated – old memories of being forced to swallow springing up in his head before they were chased away by Bond’s thick come. Coating his insides so much he felt it stream out of him and flood the sheets below him. He forgot what he had been reaching for, where he was and his new name. 

“Tiago…” Which was fine because Bond called him by his real name and it sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. He pulled out and Silva gave a little gasp in protest. 

Silva didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up sore and sticky. He hadn’t even moved he was so deep in slumber – his legs still spread wide from where Bond had been between them. He looked over when he noticed the man was still there. He was up, buttoning his shirt with one hand as he drank what smelt like coffee. 

“Seattle’s best? Taste like crap.” He commented to himself. Silva yawned and Bond looked at him. “Go back to sleep.” He said as he leaned over Silva. He stroked his hair and smoothed it away from his face. “I have to go.” Silva didn’t protest but he pouted. “I’ll see you again.” 

“You better.” Silva said as he rolled on to his side. “After all… you made me like it.”


End file.
